


Concentration Text

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lucifer (Lucifer TV), Chatting & Messaging, Incoherent Lucifer, Is this considered sexting?, M/M, Texting while having sex, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer's partner for the night wants him to text a friend while they have sex.  He chooses Ella to text because she was online.  This is the conversation they have.





	1. Sexting?

**Author's Note:**

> I...I have no idea where this came from. I honestly don't. All I know is that Bold is Lucifer and normal text is Ella. I wanted to use one of those online texting things so it looks like it was done on Lucifer's phone, buuuut, I have no idea what to look for, so it's all just text instead.
> 
> Also, this is a very short two chaptered fic, the other out tomorrow.
> 
> This fic should happen somewhere around halfway through season 2.

**Hello! Mind if we have a chat?**

Hey! Aren’t you busy with the whole club scene right now?

**Right this moment, no.  
I’m a bit...preoccupied.**

Do I want to know?

**Probably not, but thought I’d tell you anyway.  
It’s more polite than blindsiding you with it!**

Wait...are you having sex?!  
Like, right now while texting me?

**Right now, no.**

Oh, good.

**I will be very shortly though.**

Why do you want to talk to me during sex?  
I’m like the one person you’ve shown no interest in.

**Not so much a want of mine as it is a kink with my current partner.**

Oh.  
Well, as far as kinks go, I guess it’s harmless enough.

**It’s pretty tame for what I am used to, but something I’ve never done before.  
Is this considered sexting even though it’s not you I am having sex with?**

I don’t even know what’s going on.

**Well, currently Rick here has his fingers up my arse prepping me, but hey, I don’t think that’s what you wanted to know**

No, it’s really not.  
I meant why texting me.  
What exactly is this about?

**Oh.  
** **Umm.  
** **Think its to test my ability to concentrate  
**Text someone whiiile having sex and see how long i can be coherent ti hink****

********** **

You’re already losing there then, haha.

**Oooh this si not going to be easy for me  
Having trouble thinking fo other thigns than sex right now**

So, normal conversation then, and not sex? You are way losing.  
Alright, talk not dirty to me.

**Haha miss lopex  
** **Shit  
**Sooo what are you doing tonight** **

****

Got the journal with the stabby town incident in it.  
That was a fun one.

**Haha yeah  
** **I remember stbby twn  
**Damn it** **

****

How did you manage to type remember right and not stabby town?

**Shut up  
Did you write the article ro soemoen else**

Oh, I so sent it in, but someone else took over the story.  
It’s still accurate though.  
Right down to the disappearing dagger.

**Heh  
** **Hidden it  
**No one to ever touch again** **

****

Okay, I think you have moved on to broken sentences and just admitted to stealing a murder weapon.

**Oops  
** **Yes  
** **To both  
** **Shh  
** **Don’t tell  
**Dangerous to humn tch** **

********

..I think that meant to say human touch.  
Why?

**Azs wpn  
** **Shit  
** **Hard to tye wth 1 hnd  
** **Need othr for lvrge**

...TMI dude.  
And I have no idea what azs wpn is meant to say, except I think the last word is weapon.  
What is azs

**Wait  
** **Bit hrd to do mmmmuh  
Much**

********

Dude, you are so losing the whole concentration thing.

**Gotto kepp riting  
** **So hrd  
** **Fuck  
** **You wnt to see azs wpn**

I thought it was dangerous for us poor humans.

**Tis  
** **If u tch it  
** **No tuvh**

Seriously, how did you squirrel it away?

**Nt hmn  
** **Srsly hrd 2 type  
** **Cnt kee dong ths**

Hahah!  
Seriously, it’s so funny to see you so incoherent.  
You’re usually so eloquent, even when being a total jerk to others.  
And your issues about humanity should be talked about with Linda.

**Yeeessss  
** **Contnly  
** **She nos**

She...knows?

**Yes  
That**

Lucifer? 

**Ys**

Why do you do this?

**Need to  
** **My wrds  
** **Words a had  
** **Hrd  
** **Oooh shit**

You need to and can’t think of the words to explain why?

**Ye**

Yeah, you lost this round.  
Lucifer?  
You’re supposed to keep on typing.

**Rthrtyhye**

Yeah, you’re gone.  
I’ll just....wait until the two of you are done.


	2. After Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer chats with Ella for a while about the disappearing dagger of stabbiness.

**That was a lot harder than it sounded, just so you know.  
**It’s really hard to concentrate when the guy you’re with knows what he’s doing.****

Oh, hey, you’re back. 

******Yes.  
**I tried reading this before texting you after Rick left.  
**Hope he comes around again, haha.******

Well, if it helps, the conversation went on longer than I thought it would.

**Hey! I have great stamina usually.  
** **And I can’t believe I told you that stuff.  
**Please tell no one. It’s actually pretty much not something to get out.****

What, that you have sex with guys?  
Dude, everyone already knows that. 

************No!  
**About the disappearing weapon. Seriously, it should never have been dug up.**** ** ** ** ** **

Wait...are you saying that the totally not a scary grave was where the dagger came from? 

**************************What? No.  
**The dagger comes from Heaven.  
**It is designed to kill.  
**I mean, that’s its purpose of existence.  
**It’s Azrael’s dagger.  
**It’s been worrying me that she hasn’t come down here to get it yet.  
**It generally means she’s not allowed to come after it.  
**And that means there’s Plans going on I know nothing about, as usual.****************

You sure your therapist knows of this? 

******************************All of it.  
**She actually had a panic attack after I told her.  
**And she’s a tough one.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

You gave your therapist a panic attack talking about the Angel of Death? 

**********************************Well, when you actually know said angel exists, and you have something of hers, things can get pretty scary.  
**Like her.  
**Scariest sister I have.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Okay.  
I’m just...  
I will leave that one well alone.  
I promise not to tell anyone about the dagger. 

************************************Thank you.  
**Now, if you don’t mind, I am going to sleep.**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Haha!  
Dude, you totally failed at something and I was there to witness it.  
Well, sort of. 

****************************************And yet I lasted longer than you thought.  
**I’ll call that a win.  
**Goodnight Ella.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Night Lucifer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bit of coding malfunction happen. All fixed now, hopefully. Enjoy.


End file.
